


High School Dance

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Happy Steve Bingo, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony go to the dance together





	High School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["High School AU"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

He, Steven Rogers, was going to dance with the most popular boy in the school.

It had been a mutual agreement to attend the dance together, they both had their reasons. Tony wanted to piss of his father and he wanted to get back at his ex.

He could see people whispering to one another as he and Tony made their way to the floor. But he was not fazed. Let them talk.

No one needed to remind him of his short comings, he would never be anyone’s first pick of anything. Even in art. But for once he lucked out.

It did not matter that this was not about love between them. That there could never be. Not between someone of his status and Tony Stark. No.

But it did not matter.

Tonight, Tony would be looking at him. It would be him, Tony was dancing with. Forget everyone else.

Tonight was his.

**Author's Note:**

> "High School AU" was kind of broad and I didn't quite know what to do for it but I am really happy with this. It is short but it is kind of nice.


End file.
